La presentación en sociedad de Miss Hellsing
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: toda joven de la nobleza inglesa espera con ansias aquella celebración que anuncia a la sociedad el término de su niñez y el inicio de su juventud, pero Integra Hellsing es una excepción, sin embargo, puede que la indeseada velada supere sus expectativas. Baile, música, bebidas, muchachos distinguidos Y AXI, ¿que más piden?
1. Chapter 1

y como lo prometido es deuda... (hice un trueque con la lechuga) aquí está mi nueva aportación al fandom :D

Diclamer: Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales

**La presentación en sociedad de _Miss_ Hellsing**

-Ya ha pensado que usará para la velada de esta noche?- preguntó mientras posaba su mirada, a través del espejo retrovisor del Roll royce, en cierta adolescente rubia

-De verdad debo ir Walter?- pregunto con molestia cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro a hacia una ventana

-Pues, es su presentación en sociedad señorita, es una vieja tradición de la nobleza, incluso la reina asistirá.

-¡Pero es un ultraje! sólo me exhibirán como si fuera mercancía ante los pretenciosos hijos de los "nobles"-dijo haciendo un ademán de comillas con sus dedos

-Los tiempos han cambiado, ambos sabemos que la decisión de convertirse en ello, sería enteramente suya, aunque esos viejos suelen olvidarlo- dijo esto último con una sonrisa irónica-

Yo le recomiendo que les de la satisfacción de seguir el protocolo establecido y lleve el asunto en paz. No necesito recordarle la fragilidad de vuestra posición ante los ojos del resto de los miembros de la mesa redonda.

-No, no es necesario que lo hagas Walter, sé que me odian y subestiman por mi corta edad y mi género; creen que no soy capaz de manejar mi cargo, pero…. Se supone que por ello tendré que bailar con esos mocosos inmundos?

\- lamentablemente si señorita, ¡todo por mantener la tradición y el honor de la familia Hellsing!

Integra bufó, cruzó los brazos molesta y viró el rostro hacia la ventana. Walter se limitó a rodar los ojos, sería un largo trayecto de vuelta a la mansión

* * *

ok sé que fue MUY corto, casi drabble, pero es la única escena que llevo escrita completa hasta ahora D: *se cubre la cara en espera de los jitomatasos* esta es sólo una pequeña introducción para que se den una idea del rumbo de la historia, quizá (aún no estoy muy segura de como lo vaya a redactar) lo publique por escenas, no planeo hacerla muy extensa, pero todo depende de como canten las musas y los reviews.

Ojalá les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc etc.

Nos estamos leyendo, ciao ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagino que si alguien pasa por aquí querrá matarme por haberme tardado un milenio en actualizar, y quizá no es suficiente escusa, pero entre la universidad y mi relativamente reciente trauma por la serie de "Kuroshitsuji- Book of Circus" no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la cabeza para escribir para este fandom D: pero en fin….Aquí va la siguiente mini escena de este evento en la vida de la Integra Hellsing adolescente, espero no decepcionarlos demasiado**

**acotaciónes:**

-_**lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes**_

_**\- entre paréntesis: (acotaciones de la autora y acciones o actitudes previas a los diálogos)**_

_**-negrillas (dentro de la historia): frases, palabras, etc. expresadas con énfasis por los mismos personajes.**_

**Disclamer:** Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales

**Preparativos para la velada**

(A media tarde)

Ya había vaciado medio closet sobre la cama y seguía sacando prendas del armario, una por una y descartándolas al instante, no tenía nada adecuado para la ocasión, jamás había tenido que asistir a un evento de ese tipo, las niñas pequeñas (como ella misma en aquel tiempo en que vivía su padre) no están obligadas a asistir a ellos, en cambio las jovencitas no solo deber asistir, sino deben esforzarse por lucir radiantes cual pavoreales para llamar la atención de los caballeros, comportarse con los debidos modales y mostrarse diestras en la pista de baile.

-_"¡Es todo un ritual de apareamiento animal!"_ pensaba Integra _"mientras más hermosa y refinada mejor imagen social, más crinolinas, más caderas, por lo tanto, ¡más herederos!, y mientras más gracia y sensualidad en su danzar, mejor en han de ser para…."_ -¡Iag! Asco!-susurró para sí mientras agitaba la cabeza como si ese pensamiento fuese a desprenderse de ella con ese acto, entonces escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! – respondió desde el interior del armario, entonces entró Walter llevando dos cajas apiladas una sobre otra.

-Pensé que tal vez no tendría ropa para la ocasión y me tomé la libertad de conseguirle un atuendo adecuado para esta noche, espero no se moleste por ello.- dijo dejando ambos paquetes sobre la cama

-Oh! Gracias Walter- soltando las prendas que llevaba descuidadamente sobre la alfombra para acercarse a abrir la caja.

-con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Sacó un vestido largo color azul marino, con un discreto escote de corazón y mangas que se aglobaban sobre los hombros y se ceñían al brazo hasta el codo, donde se volvían acampanadas.

El talle tipo imperio se ajustaba a su figura hasta la cintura para luego caer amplia y largamente en una falda de holanes que llagaba más debajo de sus tobillos.

La tela tipo tafeta del vestido tenía un curioso efecto, que lo hacía azul y brillante bajo la luz y lo oscurecía hasta enegrecerlo bajo la más ligera sombra. Era un atuendo exquisito: elegante y nada revelador, pero la cereza del pastel fueron los zapatos que Walter había considerado adecuados para ese vestido.

_-Bendito seas Walter!- _pensó para sí, entonces dejó las prendas sobre la cama y dejó su tablet sobre el tocador, abierta en la primer página que encontró tras poner en el buscador "maquillaje y peinados sencillos para eventos formales" (No iba a permitir que alguien más se metiera con su rostro y cabello, ¡sabrá dios que tantas que tantas porquerías le pondría encima!). A continuación comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en la ducha, le pareció ver una sombra extraña en el reflejo del espejo, y antes de despojarse de su blusa grito a la nada:

-¡No quiero tus **depravados** ojos rondando por aquí en lo que resta del día!- Entonces se giró para encarar a cierto vampiro que se materializaba sentado sobre la cama.

-¡Vamos ama! ¿Ni siquiera va a dejarme darle el visto bueno sobre su atuendo para esta noche? Formalmente dejará de ser vista como una niña...- mencionó con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Evidentemente no me he puesto aún ese vestido, y no estoy de humor para tus tonterías y dobles sentidos!

-jamás lo est…

**-¡LARGO!-** lanzó un abrecartas a la cabeza del vampiro que terminó por clavarse en la pared, pues el objeto de su ira logró esfumarse a tiempo. Entonces se adentró en la privacidad de su baño prefiriendo terminar de desvestirse ahí. –_Alucard no sería tan imbécil para meterse aquí…creo-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Eso es todo por ahora, rezen a Zeus para que pueda continuar pronto :p y si alguien más gusta de Kuroshitsuji dense una vuelta por mi perfil y chequen mis aportaciones al fandom :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
